The Dark Warriors
by DeitoninVespera
Summary: When a young man and his cat are found in the wastelands outside Spargus, Jak's world is turned upside down when he comes face to face with another survivor of the Dark Warrior project. JakXOC DaxterXOC
1. I The Desert Star

I. THE DESERT STAR

"Whoa! Look at the readings on this!" Daxter cried jabbing at the radar. He was a two foot tall orange and yellow Ottsel wearing leather gloves and small riding goggles, "Jackpot!"

Jak pulled up his goggles and looked at the pulsing green blotch on the map, "Hmm...It seems to be just over that ridge." He said pointing at the ridge where an ancient rusted bridge jutted out of the ground. Jak was a sixteen year old man wearing a blue tunic and tan, almost white pants tucked into strange steel-toed boots. He wore a red scarf over his face and red lenses goggles over sea blue eyes, the goggles also served as his only way to keep his blond hair from flying into his face as he drove.

They were in the Dune Hopper, one of the larger vehicles at his disposal with the front wheels on the ends of stalks to insure the greatest height when jumping. It didn't take very long to get to the source of the readings, Jak pulled up his goggles and pulled his red scarf down from over his mouth and nose as he climbed out of the vehicle, "How odd..."

Before them a long metal cylinder protruded from the ground and engraved in countless precursor runes. Jak recognized it as one of the containers Baron Praxis used to dispose of failed experiments with! He went up to the container and pried off the front plate, "Holy shit...!"

Within moments he was on the ground, a withered man pinned him there with inhuman strength as he hissed at him in a strange language. He had matted hair that was a deep indigo purple color and extremely fair skin, he glared at Jak with red-black eyes like burning coals.

Jak felt trapped by the man's eyes, even if he had attacked him, Jak felt something...Familiar.

"_**DEI?! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ATTACKING PEOPLE?!"**_ A shrill, whiney voice cried.

Jak rubbed his bruising wrists as the man let him go, he then saw the source of the voice. A scruffy black kitten no larger than Daxter was standing not too far away. He had large ears, a really long tail, and mismatched eyes, the right one was a light blue while the left was a light green.

The man, who the cat called "Dei" crawled over to the cat in visible pain, "Shadow...?"

Jak frowned as the man fainted, Shadow lifted the man's face out of the sand and wiped dark blood from his mouth, "You two?! Can you help us?!"

Jak looked over at Daxter, who glared at the cat in silence, "Dax, bring the Dune Hopper around."

"But Jak-"

He shot the Ottsel a hard look that shut him right up. Daxter grumbled as he scampered off, wishing that it could have been a hot chick instead of some desert creep.

Shadow looked up at Jak, "Your friend's quite the smart ass, isn't he?"

"Yeah...but I'm used to it." Jak mused with a sigh.

Jak shielded himself as the Dune Hopper skidded to a stop before them, spraying them with sand, "Perfect, as usual." Daxter scoffed hopping out of the driver's seat, "So what are we going to do with cat-for-brains and his pet?"

Jak got to his feet as Shadow fumed, "We need to help them."

"_WHAT?!_" Daxter climbed up to his shoulder and smacked him, "_WHY?!_"

"This man was clearly a prisoner of Baron Praxis." He replied gesturing to the torn, blood stained outfit he wore with red runes printed on the front.

"How did you know?" Shadow asked looking up at him with awe.

"Because I was once a 'guest' in the Baron's prison as well..." Jak looked away as dark memories flooded his mind.

For two long years he endured terrible experimentation at the hands of Baron Praxis...

Dark Eco tainted his once pure soul...

Bur for another to suffer as he had was unbearable...

Jak cursed as a bolt of Dark Eco electricity sparked from the tips of his fingers and came in contact with the man. His whole body jolted for a moment before he relaxed again.

Shadow sighed, "You have more in common than you could ever imagine..."

Jak slowly lifted the man from where he lay and heaved him into the Dune Hopper back by the gun. He climbed into the driver's seat as Daxter and Shadow hopped in. The Ottsel stuck his tongue out at the cat as Shadow went back to his friend, "Hold on."

"Alright."

Jak glanced back at the man as he pulled out of the ditch that Daxter had driven into, his face was flushed and he didn't seem to be doing so hot...

-BACK IN SPARGUS-

"What the Hell is that?" Kleiver asked as Jak pulled through the gates.

"I found them out by that old bridge."

"Well I don't like the looks of em!" He then laughed, "But maybe they'll give us some entertainment in the Arena..."

Jak flinched, what if this man couldn't survive the Arena's challenges?

Kleiver smirked, "Aw...Are you actually caring for this thing?"

Jak frowned as he climbed out of the Dune Hopper, "Back off Kleiver!"

He shoved Jak off his feet, laughing as he passed. Daxter went down to him as he sat in the gravel, "Why didn't you beat the living snot out of him?!"

Jak got to his feet and dusted himself off, "Maybe he's right..."

The Ottsel jabbed a finger at Shadow and his friend, "HEY! Don't let these two make you soft!"

"I'm not getting soft." Jak snarled.

Daxter crossed his arms as Jak heaved the man out of the vehicle, Shadow hopped out and settled on the ground beside Jak, "You know, I could help carry him."

Jak looked down at the kitten in disbelief. Shadow puffed out his coat and within moments a large wolf-like creature a bit larger than a Leaper Lizard stood before him. He showed curved fangs in a toothy smirk, "Put Dei on my back."

"Is that his name?"

"That is part of it."

"What's the rest?"

"Only Onin knows the rest."

"You know Onin?"

Shadow laughed, "Of course! How do you know her?"

Jak shrugged, "Eh...Daxter and I have done a few missions for her in the past."

"Temple artifacts and all that?"

Jak couldn't help but smile, "Yeah..."

"We had to do them too, that is, before Dei suffered his back injury in his fight with the Baron?"

"Dei fought him too?"

Shadow made a playful swipe at the air, "How do you think Praxis lost his eye?"

"He did that?"

Daxter cleared his throat, "Shouldn't we be taking them to Damas'?"

Jak sighed, "Yeah...let's go..."

Soon they were riding up the elevator that lead into Damas' palace, Shadow's friend was starting to stir as the elevator shuddered to a stop amid a rocky pond that led up to a sandstone throne. Damas sat in silence atop the throne in silence, "I heard that you've brought strangers into our walls."

"I found them while out searching for artifacts for you."

Damas sighed as he got to his feet, his staff clacked against the ground with every step, "Is this them?"

Shadow's friend slowly got to his feet and stood tall, dwarfing Damas. Damas looked up at him in wonder, "Hm...you grow taller than any of my people...What is your name?"

"I go by many names, Damas, but you can call me Dei." Dei replied with a kind smile.

"So tell me Dei..." Damas began as he circled him, "Do you know the ways of our people?"

Dei crossed his arms and watched the king as he walked around him, "From what I heard from the man Kleiver, I have to endure an Arena of somesort...Is that true?"

"Yes, and if you survive the three trials, you can stay in Spargus."

Dei smirked, "And if I don't?"

"It will be as if you were never found..." Damas signaled to Jak.

Jak stepped forward, "Come on Dei, let's go back to my place."

He glanced over at Damas one last time before walking over to him with Shadow in tow. Dei was silently fuming as they rode the elevator back down. Jak frowned as he looked up at him, Dei burned with a rage that was even deeper than Jak's...


	2. II Arena Blowout

II. Arena Blowout

They soon came to the house Jak called home, it was a two story hut that overlooked the ocean. It was built for two, but he didn't have a roommate yet.

Just then Dei staggered to the ground in silent pain, "Are you alright?" Jak asked as he struggled to get to his feet again.

He leaned into Jak as he clutched at his chest in pain, sweat beaded on his forehead as he gritted his teeth, "Ah...my Core is messing with me again..."

Shadow went to his aid, "We gotta get that thing out of you then!"

'What is he talking about exactly?' Daxter whispered as Shadow brought Dei inside.

'I have no idea.'

They went inside to see that Dei was lying on the couch without a shirt on, powerful muscles ripples across his sides with every breath. Shadow was removing the charred bandages from his upper chest with careful paws, "Ugh...It's getting worst."

"I know..." He wheezed, "I know..."

Jak was surprised when silvery steam billowed up around Shadow, making the cat hack and cough as he climbed off of him, "Stay back," he told Jak, "His Core's smoke is acrid."

Daxter hopped off of Jak's shoulder and climbed onto the back of the couch and went to Dei's shoulder as he steamed, "Hey big guy," the Ottsel said sitting down against his head with his elbow on Dei's forehead, "You're going to have to tell us everything about yourself before we can trust you."

"Daxter-"

Dei took a deep breath as he looked over at the Ottsel, "It is alright, Jak...I'm used to it..."

He brought his hands up to his chest and groaned as he touched something within the steam. Black smoke spilled up through the steam as he sat up, Dei set a deep purple crystal before him. Jak looked down at it to see that it was carved into a perfect pentacle and glowed with an inner light, "Is that..."

"Aye," Dei uttered, "Dark Eco Ore. This is my curse, my burden, my Eco Core..."

"But it's Dark Eco!"

Daxter threw his hands up in defense, "Whoa! Don't tell me you get all nasty when you're pissed off too!"

Dei smirked as he looked at the Ottsel, "Maybe I do...maybe I don't. All shall be revealed in the Arena of sand and blood..."

"Actually, it's at the bottom of a volcano." Jak replied.

"How interesting..."

He sighed as he waved the smoke away, it cleared to show that he had swirly scars burnt across his skin. Daxter reached out and touched one, "What are these for?"

"They show the focus of my power, that is why I keep them covered...so the enemy is ignorant..."

"Well, do you want some armor for the Arena?" Jak asked.

"If you'd got any to spare..."

Jak went down the hall from the spacious living room and into his room, he went up to his dresser and pulled out an outfit that was similar to his, but was made of a black material that was slightly thicker. It had precursor metal greaves and fingerless gloves with reinforced knuckles for hand-to-hand combat.

The reason Jak wouldn't wear it was because it was made for someone who was a lot taller than him with broader shoulders. He draped it over one arm and grabbed the matching goggles(which were made of black leather with blue lenses) before going back to the living room where Dei sat back in his seat while Shadow braided his hair, "See if this fits you."

He put a hand up, "Wait a moment..."

Shadow finished his hair and got the googles for him, Dei slowly put them on like how Jak had them. It looked somewhat weird seeing him in them, Jak took Daxter out of the room as Dei dressed.

They came back and Jak's heart skipped a beat, Dei smiled as he looked down at himself. Even the boots he wore fit perfectly, "Where did you get these?"

Jak smiled, "Onin gave them to me because she thought I would be getting taller...But I didn't."

Dei laughed, "Yeah, you are pretty short..."

Just then there was a knock at the door that spooked the four of them, "Ey! Get your bloody asses out here!"

Jak sighed as they went outside, Kleiver stood with Damas, glowering at them, "It is time for your first trial, everyone is waiting."

Dei stood tall and watched him in silence, then he bowed, "I shall give you a fight that you will never forget..."

"Let us hope you will..." Kleiver said, "Or I would have lost a lot of money..."

Jak sighed, "Don't worry, Dei's going to do just great!"

-THE ARENA-

Dei sighed as he and Shadow stood in the center of the Arena, the citizens of Spargus sat in the surrounding stands that were separated from the arena stage by a vat of lava. Four pillars stood at the edges of the stage with trapdoors on the front of them.

Damas gave an introductory speech along with the rules before finally raising his staff, "Let the battles..._BEGIN!_"

The trapdoors opened and armed marauders leapt out at him, Dei struck one of them and the man's chest caved in around his fist. He threw the man at the others, making them stumbled into the lava. Their screams erupted through the Arena as they were burned alive.

Dei felt a strange sensation quiver down his spine, Shadow looked over at him, "Are you feeling alright?"

He gritted his teeth as the sensations turned to pain, "Protect me...Shadow..."

The Werecat leapt off of his shoulder and transformed as Dei was brought to his knees. More marauders came at them, but Shadow was able to defeat them. Suddenly Dei felt something come up his throat, he opened his mouth as something unnaturally cold rubbed against his tongue.

He closed his eyes as he pulled out what appeared to be a sword's sheath! It was made of braided gold, silver, and platinum. Dei slowly got to his feet and pulled the sword out of its sheath. The blade extended much farther than its foot long case, it was made of a bluish black metal that extended to about six and a half feet from a foot long hilt.

The crowd gasped in awe as he called Shadow back, he shifted back and crawled onto his right shoulder, "Get em Dei!"

Dei uttered a fierce cry as he swung the sword, slicing six men in half. Their blood showered over him, sending him into a rage. He killed the men as they swarmed him, more and more came.

Then suddenly...

Deitonin's whole body grew hot as he continued to kill, his blood boiled within his veins as bodies piled up around him. The Werecat leapt off him and transformed again, "Dei! Calm down before you change!"

-•-•-JAK'S POV-•-•-

Jak and Daxter sat in silence as they watched Dei, 'What does he mean by change?' The Ottsel asked quietly.

Jak was jolted into reality when Dei uttered a hoarse cry, lilac and blue lightning exploded around him as his whole body changed. Black antlers tore through his skull as his skin began an ashen blue-grey, midnight talons grew in as blackness engulfed his eyes. His hair became a silvery white as he screamed in anger.

The remaining marauders on the stage screamed in terror as he charged at them, tearing them limb from limb with inhuman strength. Dei glared up at Damas in silence as the last marauder had fallen. The king frowned as he looked over at Jak.

"I have to stop him." Jak said getting to his feet, "Stay here."

"_NO NO NO NO NO!_" Daxter screamed as he leapt at him, "_I WON'T LET YOU KILL YOURSELF!_"

"Suit yourself." Jak vaulted over the wall before him and landed near the edge of the stage.

Dei roared at him as he threw his sword, Jak gritted his teeth as it buried itself in his left shoulder. He hissed in pain as he pulled out the blade, "Damn it..."

Shadow stood between them and Dei as he advanced, "You shouldn't have come! That blade was coated in venom!"

Jak held his shoulder as the pain continued to spread, "Are you serious...?"

"Fight me..." Dei hissed as he stalked forward, his voice was deep and hollow, "Call up your Demons..."

Jak gritted his teeth as he became his Dark side, Dei grinned evilly as he started to clap slow and sarcastically, "Good...good...your Darkness shall obliterate the poisons coursing through your veins..."

"Why are you doing this?"

He smirked, "I wanted to show them the true power of the Dark Warriors..."

Jak frowned, "So you are also one..."

Dei laughed evilly, "That's right..."

Just then a blue light enveloped them, Dei dropped to his knees as his Dark form faded away. Jak managed to keep his footing as he changed back, but soon lost his balance and dropped down beside his fellow Warrior. His whole body felt numb even as the light faded, he looked to see a young woman standing in the stands, she wore precursor metal and had her face painted in the way of the precursor monks...


	3. III The Naughty Ottsel

Jak awoke to see that he was lying on the couch in Keira's workshop, his shoulder was bandaged and hurt when he moved it. Dei was sprawled out on the platform that usually held a double seated zoomer. His shirt was removed and his Eco Core sat on the other platform.

Shadow was curled up against Dei's side with his head resting in the fold of Dei's elbow. Jak sat up as he heard the familiar sound of wood clacking against metal. He looked to see old Samos and Keira coming in with Daxter, "So this man is like Jak?" Samos asked frowning.

"Yeah, but he's a bit rowdier." Daxter replied, "He coughed up a sword and stabbed Jak with it! Can you believe that?"

"He wasn't in the right mind..." Jak breathed holding his shoulder, "You know that..."

Samos frowned as he approached Dei, "Now this is interesting..."

Dei's whole body jolted as Samos touched him, he fell off of the table in surprise and heaved himself to his feet. Shadow clung to his arm as Dei struggled to stay standing. He looked around with dull eyes, "W-where are you...?"

Jak slowly got to his feet, "Calm down Dei...you're with good friends of mine."

Shadow let go of Dei's arm and transformed, he stood against Dei as he trembled, "Where is his Eco Core?" The Werecat asked.

"Over there." Jak replied pointing, Dei fell to his knees as Shadow left his side, he leaned back against the platform with his eyes closed.

Shadow picked up his Core with careful paws and brought it over to him, "Why did you remove it?"

"That is Dark Eco Ore," Samos replied, "He is slowly getting killed by it."

"Dei's senses dull and he becomes weak when he doesn't have it in." Shadow replied as he pressed it into Dei's chest.

The Werecat curled up around Dei as he sat in silence, his tremors soon faded as he started to regain his strength, "Thank you Shadow..." He said as he got to his feet, "Ah...my head is pounding..."

"What is your name?" Keira asked.

"I'm Dei, you shouldn't fear me...I am an ally of Jak's."

Keira crossed her arms, "Wait...I recognize you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're that racer that scored second place in the Zoomer Championship behind Jak! The one with the custom Zoomer!"

Dei blushed, he ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah...that was me..."

"Yeah...didn't you go under the name Ononi?" Jak asked.

"Well that's a stupid name..." Daxter thought aloud.

"Yeah...Onin loves watching the races, so she had me race for her entertainment." Dei explained, "But she really liked seeing the two of you race, especially you, Daxter."

The Ottsel smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah."

Just then a communicator appeared out of nowhere, '_Dei! Onin is summoning you, bring Jak and that annoying rat of his!_'

Dei sighed as he grabbed his shirt, apparently he also hated Pecker, "Ah...I knew he would be calling sooner or later...I have to go."

Jak scooped Daxter up in his arms and followed Dei outside, "So you don't like Pecker either?"

"Naw, he mistreats Shadow...probably does the same to Daxter." Dei shrugged, "Maybe it's because I don't need him to translate what Onin says to me..."

He pulled his shirt on and put on his gloves, "You wanna race to see who gets to Onin's the fastest?"

Jak laughed, "What are we betting?"

"A round of drinks at the Naughty Ottsel?" Dei offered.

"Yes yes yes!" Shadow squealed, "And Yakow steaks! Lots of them!"

"I'll buy you a steak no matter what happens." Dei said, which made the cat giggle wildly as he scampered around on Dei's shoulders.

Jak considered it, then he smiled, "Alright, I'll take your offer."

"Good, see you there!" Dei shouted as he hopped onto the nearest Zoomer...

-ONIN'S TENT-

Jak ran around the corner to see Dei waiting outside the tent with a big smile on his face, "Looks like we're getting hammered tonight!"

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Dei's got some mad driving skills after his losses in the Championship." Shadow replied.

"Alright..."

They went inside and sat down before Onin, her red and blue Moncaw Pecker sat on the bowl-like hat she wore, "Onin says welcome back Deitonin and Jak. She says you must go back out to the temple and retrieve three artifacts. Not two, not four. THREE!" Pecker spread out his wings, "Now get out!"

Jak watched Dei in silence as they left, he got them a double seater Zoomer so they could ride together, "So your name is Deitonin?" Jak asked as he climbed in.

Deitonin nodded, "Yes, what about it?"

"It's an funny name." Daxter said laughing.

He frowned, "So is Daxter."

The Ottsel bristled, "Hey!"

"Well, it's true."

Jak put a hand between Deitonin and Daxter, "Alright you two, we have a mission to do before we go to the Naughty Ottsel. I don't want to break up a fight between you two."

Deitonin laughed, "Don't be like that..."

-HOURS LATER-

The sun was setting by the time they all joined up back at the Naughty Ottsel. Jak had the precursor gear, Daxter and Shadow brought back the vibrating crystal, while Deitonin had the glass lens.

Deitonin bought Yakow steaks for them all while Jak bought the drinks. Tess sat with Daxter at the bar and pampered him affectionately. Shadow gnawed on the dark meat as Jak and Deitonin chatted, "So how long were you part of the Dark Warrior program?" Jak asked.

Deitonin blushed as he took a draught of beer, "Twenty years...and you?"

"Only two, that's because Daxter broke me out." Jak replied, "Twenty years huh, so that would make you at least thirty?"

"Older."

"Forty?"

"Keep going..."

Jak frowned, "Sixty?"

"A _lot_ older." Deitonin replied with an amused smirk.

"Ninety?"

"Just tell him already..." Shadow said.

Deitonin looked around before leaning forward, "I'm 312."

Jak spit out his beer in surprised, "Are you serious?!"

Shadow and his master burst out laughing.

"What?! What's so funny?" Daxter asked scampering over, "Tell me tell me tell me!"

"It's nothing," Shadow replied, "Dei just did an impersonation of Baron Praxis."

"Let me hear it!"

"If you insist..."

Deitonin cleared his throat and slicked back his hair, "It is I, Baron Praxis, destroyer of Haven City! Surrender all your beer or perish!"

Jak couldn't help but laugh, it sounded just like the Baron!

A few of the other patrons in the bar looked over at them with disgusted looks, Deitonin drained his tankard before setting it aside. Shadow was now wolfing down his steak as well. Tess came over, "So you must be the old man The Shadow was talking about..." She looked him over, "But you're not old at all..."

"Actually...I am."

Tess frowned, "Are you able the protect my little fuzzy-wuzzy Daxter?" She asked snuggling the Ottsel close.

"Aye."

She smiled, "Okay! I'm Tess by the way."

"Deitonin, charmed." He said taking her hand and laying a small kiss upon it.

Tess giggled, "You're quite the gentleman, aren't you?"

"You know it." He smiled, "But I have someone else in my heart...as yours warms Daxter's..."

She looked over at Daxter, "You're right...I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Deitonin sighed as he slipped out of the booth, "Hey, I gotta return these artifacts to Onin."

"Alright, see you back at Keira's."


	4. IV Nostalgia

IV. Nostalgia

Deitonin sighed as he left the Naughty Ottsel, he found himself looking up at the ruins that were the Baron's Palace. Nostalgia gnawed at his insides as he looked at the single pillar that remained standing after so much...

-DEAD TOWN-

_"DEITONIN! THE METAL HEADS ARE ATTACKING!" Baron Praxis cried as Metal Heads flooded in through the break in the wall, "KILL THEM ALL!"_

_Deitonin stepped out in front of the Baron as he raised his claymore, "Their deaths shall harbor in a time of great silence..."_

_"STOP TALKING NONSENSE AND KILL THEM!"_

_He swung his sword and eight Metal Heads fell, dark blood spilling across the ground as their entrails slopped out of their bodies in bloody coils. Deitonin surged forward as more converged on them, killing them left and right._

_Ten..._

_Twenty..._

_Fifty..._

_Two hundred..._

_The number grew as more flooded in, killing the Krimson Guard without mercy. Deitonin then heard a fierce roar in the distance, he looked up to see that Metal Head Leader, Kor, perched at the top of the wall. He looked down upon them with cruel eyes as his fangs clicked together._

_'__**You who are from a different world...KILL THE BARON...**__'_

_Deitonin shuddered as his whole body went numb. He found himself yearning to see human blood..._

_Then he attacked._

_The Baron caught Deitonin's blade with his own, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"_

_"Kor...he's controlling me..."_

_"Then you shall die with the Metal Heads!"_

_Deitonin twisted his Claymore around Praxis' and disarmed him, shattering his sword. The Baron paled as Deitonin pressed the tip of his sword against Praxis' throat, "Checkmate..."_

_He brought his sword up, cleaving the right side of the Baron's face, cutting out his eye._

_The Baron screamed as he held his face, "HOW DARE YOU!"_

_"Good bye, my Lord..."_

-FLASHBACK OVER-

Deitonin came to his senses to see that he was sitting against the wall of the Naughty Ottsel, he got to his feet and wiped the sweat from his face. He grabbed a single seater Zoomer not too far away and rode to the Bazaar where he was forced to walk.

It's not that he hated to walk.

It's just that he felt like shit right now...

Pecker met him as soon as he entered Onin's tent, he stopped, "Whoa there Dei, what's wrong with you?"

He staggered past him and fell to his knees before Onin, she watched him with colorless eyes as he laid down, '_You're mind is clouded by hatred..._' She said with her hands.

Deitonin sighed as he raised a trembling hand, '**_Nostalgia gnaws at my insides...I passed out in the streets after seeing a vision..._**'

Onin reached out and touched his cheek as she continued to sign, '_My dearest Deitonin...You're trembling like a leaf._' He waved to Pecker, '_Pecker, please bring Deitonin a blanket and a pillow.'_

"Ugh fine!" Pecker growled as he winged to the far side of the tent and came back and draped the blanket over him. Deitonin could barely raise his head as Pecker pushed the pillow under his head, "What are we going to do with this prick?"

'_Ignore my feathered friend, he is always like this..._'

Deitonin raised his hand, but couldn't form any signs before he lost consciousness...

-•-•-JAK'S POV-•-•-

Jak was worried about Deitonin, it was already sundown and he was looking for him with Daxter and Shadow. He wasn't out at the Pumping Station, or strolling around Dead Town, or even in Spargus!

Just then something clicked, Deitonin was going to return the artifacts to Onin! Jak turned the Zoomer around and sped off towards the Baazar. When they made it to Onin's Tent, Jak saw Pecker sitting on the roof hanging over the doorway.

"Oh! There you guys are! Thought you'd never show up!"

"Why?"

Pecker flew down to them, "Onin's been watching over your idiot friend for a couple hours now! Now get in there and drag him out!"

Jak peeked in to see Deitonn lying before Onin, his hulking form trembled as she touched him with glowing hands. Shadow burst into the tent, "D-Deitonin?!"

Onin raised her hands and his form slowly stopped trembling as she began signing her hands, "Onin says that your friend is not well, his mind has become clouded by the past. He must stay here while it passes-_WAIT! WHAT?!_"

Jak stepped forward, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Unfortanely, no."

"Oh."

Onin raised her hands, "Onin says that only time will tell if he can pull through the storm within himself..." Pecker said waving his wings about dramatically, "She keeps saying this mythical '_oooooooooo_' crap."

Jak knelt down beside Deitonin and looked down at his pale face, "Oh Dei...please pull through this..."

"Getting sentimental are we?" Daxter asked, "I haven't seen you like this since the kid-"

The Ottsel was knocked off of Jak's shoulder as Deitonin swiped at him, he looked at Jak with crazed eyes, "They're coming..." His eyes flared up a bright green as he looked around, "V...Ve...Veg..."

"Vegetable?" Shadow asked transforming, Deitonin held his head as he pressed his face into his pillow, "Vegan? Vega?"

Deitonin shook his head as Shadow continued to name off V-words that started with "Veg", Daxter climbed back onto Jak's shoulder, "Veger?"

Deitonin let his hands fall as his whole body relaxed, Jak reached out and touched him, "Dei?" He asked shaking him gently.

He let out a deep moan as he raised his head, his eyes went back to normal as he took off his goggles, "Ugh...hey you guys..." A look of confusion entered his eyes, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jak reached out and patted Deitonin's head, "Welcome back Dei."

He took Jak's hand and kissed his palm, making chills go down his spine, "Good to be back..."

Just then Onin started signing again, purple smoke swirled around Deitonin's fingers as he signed back, "I feel a lot better," he said, "Thank you."

Jak looked down at the palm that Deitonin kissed as a blush warmed his cheeks, "Are you well enough to move?"

Deitonin slowly got to his feet, he paled as he stumbled, but regained his footing before he fell, "I-I'm fine..."

"Do you mind if I take him?"

Pecker frowned, "Onin says you can, but bring him back if he passes out again."

"I will."

"You better."


End file.
